Inkjet printers are printers that eject printing fluids onto media from a plurality of nozzles on one or more printheads. The printheads can be thermal ink printhead, piezo electric printhead or the like. Printing fluid is any fluid deposited onto media to create an image, for example a pre-conditioner, gloss, a curing agent, colored inks, grey ink, black ink, metallic ink, optimizers and the like. Inkjet inks can be water based inks, latex inks or the like.
Inkjet printers are printers that traditionally sweep a carriage back and forth across the media as printheads mounted in the carriage deposit printing fluids onto the media. The media is advanced after each swath of the image is printed onto the media. After all the swaths are printed the media is ejected from the printer.